It's Vacation Time!
by FanggBanger
Summary: Claire's prayers have finally been answered! Amelie has granted the Glass House Gang permision to go on a holiday outside the town as a reward for their help in past events. Everyone's ecstatic and Eve decides to bring the mamoth of a suitcase that she brought while on her last not quite a vacation. Michael's been given a crazy Myrnin invention, Vamp Block. Rated M for Lemons! :
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter**_** 1 ~ It's Vacation Time!**

Michael, Shane, Eve and I were all sat round the blurry T.V. Michael playing his guitar of course. Both Shane and Eve were engrossed in the most violent video game I had ever seen them play. The worst part was, I was wedged in between the both of them. Eve was elbowing me every two minutes and then chanting a few quick Sorry's with her eyes still locked on the screen. At first I got a few sympathetic looks from Michael but then it turned into laughter. He was laughing at my pain? The most insensitive vamp ever. Maybe I was being a little over dramatic.

"God, I need a vacation!" I pleaded looking up at the ceiling.

"That could be arranged" An eerie female voice said from behind me. I just sat their with my eyes open, still in shock. Michael started laughing and then I turned around. It was Amelie. Well Oliver was their too.

"We are going to allow you to take a vacation outside the town" Amelie informed us. Shane immediately paused the game. Eve was shrieking.

"Bout time!" Shane shouted. I was happy at first but then a troubling thought entered my head.

"Wait, Please tell me we don't have a babysitter...? No offence Oliver but our last trip didn't go so well." I asked. Oliver rolled his eyes, just like Eve would.

"No Claire, No...Babysitter" She laughed to herself. We all jumped off the sofa. Dancing around the place like a couple of lunatics. Eve and I were holding hands and jumping up and down like demented bunnies.

"You have two days to pack, Goodbye!" Oliver yelled half way out the door. Amelie gave me a quick smile before running after him. We heard the door click. I looked at Shane with my eyes wide.

"Vacation!" We all screamed at the same time. Eve locked her legs round Michael's waist while he spun her around in circles. Shane pulled me onto his lap and kissed me with an awful lot of passion.

"Erm Shane...I kinda need to start packing with Claire" Eve interupted. I sighed and gave Shane a quick peck on the lips.

"Bitch" Shane muttered.

"It's karma biting your ass for last week" Eve teased.

"Your the one that made me do the washing up. How was I supposed to know that putting whites in with your reds would turn them pink. Nice underwear by the way. Michael's a real lucky guy." He said with a devilish smirk on his face. Eve's hands balled into fists and she lunged for Shane. They were now rolling around on the floor. Shane had a rule about not hitting girls so he just dodged her tiny fists. I looked to Michael for help but he looked like he was having a tough time not hitting Shane himself.

"Ok then, Looks like i'm gonna have to pack my own clothes" I said a little louder than normal. Eves head sprung up and her gaze met mine. She was glaring. I took a few steps up the stairs.

"Alright, Alright, You win! I'm coming!" Eve said while chasing me up the stairs.

"Thought so" I yelled back smugly. I heard muffled laughter from downstairs. Shane and Michael were in so much trouble. Eve's face went ruby red.

"Just for that, You two can clear the table! And yes Shane, That involves washing AND drying the dishes" Eve yelled. Michael was groaning.

"You can mop the floor while your at it!" She added. Shane was muttering a list of swear words under his breath. One of them stood out from the rest. Michael cut him off mid sentence anyway. The phrase was fang-banger. I marched down the stairs and smacked the back of his head.

"Jackass!" I yelled. Eve came downstairs and gave him one loud slap across the face.

"Apologise now!" I yelled.

"Sorry Evie kins" He joked. Eve rolled her eyes and stomped upstairs. It was hard to take her seriously when her hair was up in pigtails. She was dressed in goth glory today. Eve wore a red plaid mini-skirt, a leather trench coat, fishnet ho's and a red and black corset. Complete with red leather gloves and a studded choker. Her pigtails were tied with red ribbon. She had on black cherry lipstick, rice powder make-up and heavy black eyeliner.

"Loving the look today Eve. It's so different from the rest of your wardrobe!" I Joked.

"Your just jealous" She said dragging out the 'lous' part at the end.

"Mmmmhhhmmm!" I said snapping my fingers. Eve gently opened her door and let me in. I ran to her bed and jumped on top of it. Eve's eyes widened as I held up a pair of men's boxers with one finger.

"I'm guessing these aren't Shane's soo...Michael was in here last night?" I giggled. She shook her head.

"This morning?" I asked. She nodded in response. She brought out the mammoth of a suitcase she brought on our last 'Vacation.' Didn't turn out so well.

"Don't worry, Shane will carry it downstairs for me" She chimed in.

"No, Shane will not carry that...thing...downstairs for you" Shane said popping his head in the door. I walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I started to walk back over to the bed.

"Where'd you think your going" He asked. I pointed to the bed. He scooped me in his arms and practically threw me on. He climbed up on top of me and started to tickle my tummy. His eyes popped out his head whilst his jaw dropped.

"Are those Michael's boxers" He said with a look of horror on his face. He went to pick them up and throw them away but Michael grabbed them.

"I'll take those" He chuckled. I asked Shane to get me my suitcase from his room. He groaned at first but eventually did what he was told. Well, Eve helped too. Michael sat in the arm chair in the far corner of the room. Shane came back in holding my suitcase above his head. He slammed it down next to Eve and came to lie down next to me. He started to place little pecks on my neck.

"Do you two mind. I kinda have to sleep in there tonight." She complained.

"You can always sleep in my bed" Michael said hopefully. She walked over and smacked his arm while grinning furiously.

"Uh guys, We forgot to ask where we're going" I reminded them.

"Shit" Eve and Shane cursed in unison.

"I spoke to Amelie, we're going to florida!" He chuckled. My draw literally dropped. I had wanted to go there ever since I was a little kid. Eve and I did a little happy dance around the room whilst the guys watched us looking very amused.

"It takes like 17 hours, So we'll stop for the night somewhere, once or twice" He added. Eve and I weren't really paying attention.

"Hey Cruella! Might wanna pack extra sunblock, don't wanna tan!" Shane yelled.

"Fuck you Shane!" She replied.

"So where are we staying?" I asked.

"Well, When we're in Florida, We'll stay in a sorta giant lake house." He replied.

"We can just find a couple of hotel's. We'll stop in Louisiana and then again in Mississippi. If you guys are too tired we can stop again in Alabama or Georgia. We have 3 weeks!" He answered. Shane was howling. Eve had already started packing my bag. I had a whole other wardrobe in her room. She packed a few dresses, skirts, jeans and loads of tops.

"Wait a sec, Michael we're going on holiday to one of the sunniest places in the U.S and you have a mega tanning issue" I giggled.

"Cheap shot. Amelie gave me this odd sun block kinda thing for vamps. Haven't tested it out yet though" He replied. Eve started packing a whole load of lacy underwear. I started blushing whilst Shane mimed an obvious 'Thank You' to Eve.

"Claire, you can pick a few more things from your wardrobe to pack but other than that your all packed. We kinda need to go out and but some swimsuits too" Eve informed me.

"I'll take Claire!" Shane volunteered. I gave him a light slap on the arm and he pretended like I had just shot him. He was spread out across Eve's bed. I snuggled into him and nestled my head into his neck.

"Mmmm" I hummed. He wrapped his arm around me and held me close.

"Hey Claire?" Shane asked.

"Yeah" I murmured.

"Could you help me pack?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure" I said with a huge smile on my face.

Shane ran off to his room and I followed close behind. I walked over to his bed and lay down. I put my face into one of his pillow's and inhaled his scent. He pulled out what looked like a giant gym bag and put in four pairs of jeans and a few t-shirts. Then he reached into his drawer and pulled out two boxes of protection.

"Are you really that confident?" I asked laughing.

"Michael's idea. He says if you get pregnant he'd kill me" Shane chuckled.

"I'm imagining it now" I teased.

"Whose side are you on" He glared. I looked up at him through my dark eye lashes. I pretended to be upset and fake sobbed into his pillow. I felt a shaky hand touch the arch of my back.

"I'm sorry" He murmured while gently rubbing my back. I started wailing.

"Wait a sec, I'll get Eve!" He said it like he had just discovered penicillin. I waited till I heard the door click before lifting my head. Eve started to come in the door. I winked at her and put my finger over my lips and made a shushing sound. She started smirking.

"You've done it now!" Eve shouted at Shane. Shane came in looking really upset. I put my face back in the pillow.

"Claire, I'm so sorry!" He sobbed. He'd suffered long enough. I pulled my head up to face him and smirked.

"Sucker!" I yelled. Eve started giggling before leaving Shane's bedroom.

"Your so gonna pay for that!" Shane assured me. He threw me over his shoulder. I hadn't noticed it before but he was only wearing pyjama bottoms. He confused me when he started to carry me downstairs. Michael was just coming out of Eve's room.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"Eve, Michael's being mean to me!" I moaned like a little girl. Eve walked out of her room, her hair similar to Michael's. Her grin was reaching her ears. I felt Shane shrug. When he started carrying me down the stairs I shrieked.

"Are you scared?" He grinned.

"No" I replied sheepishly. I wasn't fooling anyone.

"What's for dinner?" Michael asked Eve.

"Don't ask me" she responded.

"Claire, What's for dinner?" He asked in my direction.

"Well, no one bothered to go to the store...So, I guess we're ordering a pizza. Better make it two, to be on the safe side." I stated.

"One pepperoni and one...Eve, Claire what do you guys want?" He asked.

"Ham and..." I started.

"Pineapple!" Eve finished while giggling hysterically. Michael was shaking his head at us so I stuck out my tongue. I shouldn't have done that because Shane jumped down stairs landing with a thud. I bit down hard on my tongue. My whole mouth filled up with blood.

"I'm gonna...uh...uh...order the pizza" Michael stuttered. I tried to tell Shane to put me down but I ended up spurting out blood. He placed me down on the couch.

"What the hell?" He yelled while wiping the blood away with his thumb. I pointed to my mouth and ran to the kitchen sink. I didn't realise that Michael was in there guzzling a bottle of O Negative. I detoured to the downstairs bathroom and spat out the blood. I washed out my mouth with water and carefully brushed my teeth. Eve walked into the bathroom and put her arm around me.

"You OK?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"Fine, Is Michael OK?" I answered. She snorted. Her hand immediately clamped over her crimson lips.

"Your tongue must be really swollen. Yeah he's fine. He ordered the Pizza from that place down the street. The delivery guy will be here soon" She informed me. I followed Eve into the Living room and took a quick glance around the room.

"Where's Shane?" I panicked.

"He was muttering something about this thing being his fault, then he stormed up to his room and slammed the door in true Shane style" She filled me in.

"Shane stop sulking and get your ass down here!" I yelled.

"NO!" He screamed back at me.

"Don't make me come up there!" I threatened. No answer. I was about to go drag him out his room when the doorbell rang.

"Claire, Pay the pizza guy. Money's on the table" Michael instructed me. I huffed for a minute or two before grabbing the money off the table. I answered the door. It was Ian. Ian, The pizza guy! He wasn't looking at me.

"Uh, Hey..." I said.

"Claire?" He asked. I nodded. I felt someone's body press up against mine from the back. Shane's arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled me closer against his body.

"Who's this?" He asked. Ian was about to answer him but I shook my head. Shane would freak if he found out. I quickly handed him the money and took the pizza's.

"Bye!" I yelped before shutting the door.

"Claire, answer me. Who was that?" He demanded.

"None of your business" I stated.

"Are you...Are you...h-h-having an a-afffair?" He stuttered. I turned around to face him.

"How could you even think that?" I shrieked.

"Why won't you tell me who that was?" He said with anger lurking in his tone. I put the pizza's on the coffee table.

"Eve, could I please speak to you in the kitchen?" I asked. She looked confused at first but when she saw the look on my face, she followed me.

"You have to help me" I said once the door shut.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking very concerned.

"The Pizza guy was that guy Ian from that party. Shane keeps asking questions about him. He thinks i'm having an affair. I just want you to not tell Michael or Shane. You know they'll freak out" I instructed.

"No wonder?" She yelled.

"Keep your voice down." I snapped.

"I can't believe you didn't tell him. He tried to rape you Claire." She whispered loudly.

"If Shane gets mad, he could get himself in a lot of trouble. I couldn't live with myself, If it was my fault" I sobbed. She agreed to stay quiet. I walked back into the Living Room. Surprisingly the guys hadn't touched the pizza. I split both the pizza's in half. I took half of the pineapple and half of the pepperoni and then put it on a plate.

"Shane, I need to talk to you" I said already walking up the stairs. I ran into my room and grabbed a pair of Handcuffs. I had kept them as a souvenir from the day Monica cuffed me. I hid them behind my back and put the pizza on the bed. I waited for him to sit down on the bed. Then I cuffed one of his hands to the bed frame. He raised his eye brows at me while grinning.

"Kinky" He said in approval.

"It's not what you think. I'm explaining something. That guy was Ian. Eve and I m-m-met him at a party. Monica got him and his f-f-f-friends to to to..." I stuttered.

"What. Did. They. Do?" He demanded.

"They tried to rape me" I blurted out. His eyes widened and he started to pull free from the cuffs.

"Shh, Shh, Shh, Calm down!" I begged. I took a slice of pizza and tried to feed him it. We sat in silence and ate the pizza until there was only three pieces left.

"Back in a sec" I said. Then I remembered I had to get something out of the closet.

"Close your eyes please Shane" I asked. He did as he was told. I opened the cuboard door, my eyes never leaving him. I took out the pink lingerie and the garters to match. I ran to the bathroom in the hallway and brushed my teeth. I used Eve's brush and combed my hair. I jumped in for a shower and shaved my legs. I hopped out and grabbed the towel and dried myself. I put on the hot pink lace panties and then the bra to match. I put on the black stockings and attached the suspenders.. I started walking out towards my room when I noticed Michael standing in the hallway staring at me.

"Looking good Claire" He stuttered.

"Mikey, Get in here!" Eve yelled from his room. I wen't to my door and opened it a little. I hid my body behind the door.

"Close your eyes Shane" I whispered seductively. I waited till he did and then walked into the room. I took the key for his cuffs and unlocked them. I took a black scarf and tied it round his face, making sure he couldn't see. I took out two pairs of fluffy hand cuffs and tied both of his hands to the bed. I climbed onto Shane's lap and removed the scarf. He didn't like being pinned down like this. I could tell he wanted to put his arms around my waist and pull me closer. His shirt was already off so I began planting kisses on his neck and down his chest. My tongue quivered as it trailed across his nipple. The kisses went from his neck and ended up on the spot just bellow his belly button. I started to pull down his pyjama bottoms. I pulled them off and was surprised to find he was wearing underwear underneath. I started to pull them down as well but I was interrupted.

"No Claire, I'm not in the mood!" He informed me. I stood up, grabbed my silk dressing gown and put it over my underwear. I looked at him for a while before heading downstairs. Eve was down watching SAW.

"Where's Shane?" She asked.

"Handcuffed to the bed" I said bluntly. She high fived me.

"Tell Michael not to let him out." I instructed.

"Too late" Shane said from the stairway. He came over and sat next to me. I wanted to snuggle in next to him but I had to remember why I was mad at him. I got up and scowled at Michael before going to hide in the kitchen. I took a slice of cold pizza and started to walk upstairs. I pressed the button and went up to the secret room. I sat in the big arm chair and took out one of my favourite books 'Paranormalcy.' I decided it was easier to concentrate on Evie's problems, rather than my own. Half an hour later I heard the door open. I expected to see Eve or Shane but instead it was Michael. I gave him a lazy wave and looked back down at my book. He squeezed in beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. I buried my face in his shoulder and started sobbing.

"He-He-Hee Du-du-doesn't w-want m-mee" I choked.

"Of course he does. He's just angry with Ian right now" Michael re-assured.

"I know I'm not his type but I just thought-" I started.

"Wow, Shane loves you. Ignore Eve. Don't listen to her. She doesn't know anything about Shane's 'type'" Michael told me.

"Can I have a hug?" I asked.

"Like you even have to ask" Michael joked. He pulled me into his arms and gave me a long warm hug.

"You better get down there before Shane decides to go on a little hunting trip." Michael joked. That made me smile.

"Can I get changed first?" I asked. He pointed to the door. I skipped out and into my room. I decided to tease him. Walking down in underwear in front of Eve and Michael would be a bit disrespectful so I pulled out a short pyjama dress thing. There was black lace along the bottom and over the chest. It was a red satin nightie. I put it on leaving my dressing gown open. Then I put my Auburn/Brown hair into two pigtails. I left my feet bare and ran downstairs. I curled up next to Eve in the arm chair for the scary movie.

"Are you sleeping in Michael's room tonight?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, How come?" She replied.

"My locks broken. Could I sleep in your room tonight?" I told her.

"Of course" She smiled.

"Is that OK with Michael?" I asked being polite. Michael with his stupid super vampire hearing, heard me and nodded. Eve ended up falling asleep with her head on my shoulder. I fell asleep an hour later. My eyes started to flutter open. I realised now that Eve wasn't sitting next to me. Shane was. I was going to pull away but I couldn't be bothered fighting with him anymore. I just snuggled into his chest and tried to go back to sleep. I heard Eve Aww-ing and Michael snickering. I just flipped them the finger without even raising my head to look at them. I wrapped one of my legs around him and pretended he was a giant teddy bear. We both fell asleep. Our bodies intertwined in every possible way.

When I woke up, I was in Shane's bed. I looked around. Correction, I was in Shane's bed with Shane. I didn't have anything to do today. Wait, I promised Eve we would go shopping for swimsuits. I slowly and carefully slid out of bed, trying not to wake Shane. My attempts were hopeless because my phone started ringing. My phone started to play 'You and Me' by Lifehouse. When I turned around to look at Shane. He was awake. He laughed at my guilty expression. His eyes didn't leave mine once. I blushed a deep scarlet.

"Morning sleepy head" I sang. He started to smile but then read the clock that was on my dresser. His eyes were wide with shock.

"It's not morning!" He argued.

"Shane it's 10 am, Most normal people are up by 10. Besides, I promised Eve I'd go shopping with her" I said emphasizing the normal part.

"Dam right you did!" Eve said with her head poking through the door.

"Oh sure, You can hear that but you can't hear me banging on your door when the world is ending!" He said sarcastically.

"Screw you Collins!" She yelled flipping him off.

"Bite me, Rosser" He replied. Eve rolled her eyes and left, shutting my door behind her.

"Since your up...Wanna come shopping with me and Eve?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm not feeling that great. Think it might be the flu" He lied.

"Aww, too bad! We totally wanted your opinion on what swimsuits to get..." I said.

"Actually, I think I'm feeling alot better. I'd love to come" He said with a huge cheesy grin.

"I need to get dressed and I'm not walking into the hall wearing this" I said pointing to my skimpy dress.

"Kay!" He said while smirking. Shane didn't move, He just sat their staring at me with an amused look on his face.

"I've heard that gentelmen turn around" I glared.

"I'm no gentelmen" He chuckled.

"I'm telling Eve" I argued.

"Go ahead" He replied. Shane thought I was bluffing.

"Eve!" I yelled. Shane shook his head miming a No.

"Yeh?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter!" I yelled back. Shane looked me up and down once more before turning around.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eve's P.O.V

I was still excited about going on a trip to Florida. These kinda things never happen to me. God, I love Claire! Though I might have to go upstairs and drag her out of Shane's bed if she doesn't hurry up. Had she forgotten about our shopping trip? No, That's not it. Shane, It was obvious now as to why she hadn't made an appearance downstairs. My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice shrieking my name.

"Eve!" Claire yelled. Your first response to a friend yelling in Morganville is either : 1. Anger, 2. Worry/Concerned or 3. Frightened. I went with option number two. I was just starting to run upstairs. Ugh, I forgot I was wearing my platforms. Aww, I can't stay mad at them for to long. After all they are gorgeous. Focus Eve! I screamed in my head.

"Yeh?" I asked with concern showing in my voice. I was panicking. Michael ran upstairs looking at me with a curious/anxious look on his face. Then we heard Shane shushing her.

"Doesn't matter" She yelled with a sort of pleased tone. Then I heard her giggling. Michael rolled his eyes. Claire came out of Shane's room in his shirt. Shane was following close behind.

"Shopping, Remember?" I said sounding agitated. Claire looked embarrassed. Her cheeks had now turned a bright pink colour.

"Uh...Yeh. Mind if -umm- Shane comes?" She asked in a cowardly tone.

"Only if Michael comes" I giggled.

"Uh Eve, Vampire plus sun equals, bye-bye Michael" He said while pointing to himself. I groaned.

"Whoopsies" I said awkwardly.

"Wait, I know the girl who owns the store. I'll call her and ask if she'll keep it open late for us...?" Michael suggested.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!" I said whilst dancing around the hallway. I lingered a little too close to the staircase. But Michael caught me just in time. I looked up into those angelic eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. His tongue ran across my top lip, begging for entrance. I granted him entrance. The kiss started sweet and slow before becoming more rough and hungry. I heard Shane murmur something like 'Scarred for Life.' No way was I removing my lips from Michael's, So I lifted the hand that I had wrapped round Michael and shot him the finger. Claire wandered off to get a shower and of course, Shane followed. Michael and I stood their kissing for a few more minutes before he pulled away. I pouted. My lungs felt tiny, I was gasping for breath. He was already dressed. Then, He picked me up bridal style and carried me down the staircase. I felt the cold leather of the sofa on my back. Michael snuggled in next to me. We could sit here all day. Well at least until our shopping spree. Surprisingly, I fell asleep...

When I awoke, I felt groggy and clammy. It's boiling in here. Claire was sitting in an arm-chair with Shane, fanning herself with a piece of folded paper.

"Why is it so warm in here" I moaned. Michael looked down at me.

"Did we wake you?" He said.

"No wh-" I started to ask but then noticed Shane and Michael were playing some violent video game. I didn't recognise it. It must have been new.

"Air conditioning's broken" Claire sighed.

"Again?" I asked. She nodded.

"Wait, What time is it?" I asked. Shane paused the game. Michael was glaring at him.

"What is this 20 questions?" He snapped.

"Don't get pissy with me, Jackass!" I threatened. Claire slapped Shane's arm and gave him a very disapproving look.

"It's lunch time!" Claire giggled. The look of horror must have shown on my face.

"Don't worry, I'll cook!" She smiled. I mimed a thanks.

"Amelie called while you were asleep..." Michael stated.

"And?" I asked. I know she had done a lot for us but I was still pissed. She wouldn't let Michael and I get married. Apparently it set a bad example for the town. Oliver said something about me marrying a burger. To be honest, I think that Amelie's a stuck up bitch. I was glad I slapped her. Boy did that cause drama!

"She's 'Lending' us a private jet," Michael chuckled at how crazy that sentence sounded.

"She actually gave us an allowance each" He added.

"Fo real?" Shane asked.

"_For_" I corrected.

"Whatever" He muttered.

"Myrnin gave me some of his money as a bonus" Claire said nervously.

"That's not weird at all!" I said sarcastically. Shane looked really pissed off. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. Claire followed behind. At first we heard muffled yelling but it later turned into giggling. I got up to see what was going on. There was food everywhere. Both Claire and Shane looked guilty. They were looking at their feet. The fridge was lying open. A whole weeks worth of shopping had disappeared. Well not really, It was all over the ceiling. My hands were balled in fists. I was trying to concentrate on steady breathing. Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale.

"Clean. This. Up. Right. Now!" I screamed. I began to think up punishments for the two of them.

"Claire, Shane, You will both stay in your OWN rooms. Shane i'm taking your X-Box. Claire, I'm taking your laptop!" I yelled. I walked into the living room and picked up Shane's game console. Where could I hide it? I descided on my room. Claire's room was suprisingly untidy. Her laptop was under a heap of books on her desk. Ha, This will show them. I went back into my room and shoved them both in a drawer that locked. I grabbed the key and locked it. Then I tied a piece of ribbon onto the key and turned it into a necklace. When I turned around Michael was leaning against my door frame.

"You OK?" He whispered. I nodded and tried my best to put on a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**Claire's P.O.V**

I excused myself and walked to the kitchen. Shane ran after me. I bent over to look in the fridge for something to eat for lunch. Someones warm lower body pressed against mine. He grasped my hips and pulled me close to him.

"Giving me a little preview, Aren't cha?" I giggled. He gave me a devious smile and pulled the top half of my body up, so I was pressed against him.

"Fuck dinner, Wanna make out?" Shane growled in my ear. The warm feeling of his lips practically touching my ear made me weak. His warm breath against my neck. My knees turned to jelly. I almost fell over.

"Damn, You Glass House girls are clumsy today" He chuckled. His lips had moved away from my ear. Now I could think clearly. I was searching my brain trying to figure out what he had said before.

"Shane" I whined.

"Yeh baby?" He asked while grinning in triumph.

"I promised Eve I'd cook. Either help me or get out" I ordered him. I was only half kidding. He pretended to walk towards the door. But then came back to my side. I felt his big warms hands grab my ass. I gave him a look filled with horror. What weapon choices did I have? The peanut butter, the jelly, the ketchup or the mayo. I went with something that would be easier to clean off. I grabbed the bottle of mayo. I was aiming for his face but because of my height, it ended up hitting him in the chest.

"Miss Danvers!" He joked. I gave him a not so innocent look. He grabbed the ketchup that was on the table. I tried to dodge it but it ended up in my hair. I squealed.

"My hair" I moaned. Gosh, I sound like Monica right now. I shuddered at the thought. While he looked away I opened the freezer and grabbed a couple of ice cubes.

"I'm sorry" I lied. He came up and gave me a hug. I took this opportunity and shoved the ice cubed down the back of his top. He made it look like I had tasered him. He stood completely frozen while shuddering with his eyes wide. He took a bowl of homemade chilli and dumped it on my head. We started throwing random food and drink at each other. Somehow, It ended up not only on the floor but on the ceiling and walls aswell. You couldn't see out the window. It was covered in tomatoes. We were so busy giggling hysterically that we didn't notice Eve walk in. Shane and I put our guilty facees on and faced Eve. Her hands were in fists. I was worried she might try and punch me. She was breathing heavily.

"Clean. This. Up. Right. Now!" She said through her teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 3_**

**Claire's P.O.V**

I excused myself and walked to the kitchen. Shane ran after me. I bent over to look in the fridge for something to eat for lunch. Someones warm lower body pressed against mine. He grasped my hips and pulled me close to him.

"Giving me a little preview, Aren't cha?" I giggled. He gave me a devious smile and pulled the top half of my body up, so I was pressed against him.

"Fuck dinner, Wanna make out?" Shane growled in my ear. The warm feeling of his lips practically touching my ear made me weak. His warm breath against my neck. My knees turned to jelly. I almost fell over.

"Damn, You Glass House girls are clumsy today" He chuckled. His lips had moved away from my ear. Now I could think clearly. I was searching my brain trying to figure out what he had said before.

"Shane" I whined.

"Yeh baby?" He asked while grinning in triumph.

"I promised Eve I'd cook. Either help me or get out" I ordered him. I was only half kidding. He pretended to walk towards the door. But then came back to my side. I felt his big warms hands grab my ass. I gave him a look filled with horror. What weapon choices did I have? The peanut butter, the jelly, the ketchup or the mayo. I went with something that would be easier to clean off. I grabbed the bottle of mayo. I was aiming for his face but because of my height, it ended up hitting him in the chest.

"Miss Danvers!" He joked. I gave him a not so innocent look. He grabbed the ketchup that was on the table. I tried to dodge it but it ended up in my hair. I squealed.

"My hair" I moaned. Gosh, I sound like Monica right now. I shuddered at the thought. While he looked away I opened the freezer and grabbed a couple of ice cubes.

"I'm sorry" I lied. He came up and gave me a hug. I took this opportunity and shoved the ice cubed down the back of his top. He made it look like I had tasered him. He stood completely frozen while shuddering with his eyes wide. He took a bowl of homemade chilli and dumped it on my head. We started throwing random food and drink at each other. Somehow, It ended up not only on the floor but on the ceiling and walls aswell. You couldn't see out the window. It was covered in tomatoes. We were so busy giggling hysterically that we didn't notice Eve walk in. Shane and I put our guilty facees on and faced Eve. Her hands were in fists. I was worried she might try and punch me. She was breathing heavily.

"Clean. This. Up. Right. Now!" She said through her teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Claire's P.O.V

Shane and I had finally finished cleaning the kitchen. His attempts were half-hearted. Lazy as usual. He sat on the couch and turned on the X-Box.

"Hey, Eve said no X-Box" I moaned.

"Well Eve's busy" He replied, pointing to the ceiling. I sighed and collapsed in a heap on the sofa.

"Your not gonna snitch are you?" Shane asked quietly. He put on his puppy eyes and pouted.

"You aren't her prisoner" I stated. He cocked his brow and smirked.

"Well..." He said suggestively. I smacked his arm.

"You wanna play?" He asked. When he took in my confused look, he pointed to the controller.

"No thank you" I said trying to sound polite. I saw my laptop sitting on the sofa. It was so tempting. Well, If Shane was cheating, It wouldn't hurt for me to do the same. I stood up and walked over to it. My hand was just about to grasp it when someone batted it out the way. It was Michael. Correction, It was half naked Michael. Shane eyes were still locked on some stupid game. He only looked away from the screen when Eve pulled the plug.

"Claire! What was that for?" He moaned.

"Wrong girl, Jackass" Eve sneered. Shane shot up and grabbed me.

"Fuck, It's the Glass House Cops!" He said sarcastically. He ran up the stairs with me in his arms. I watched as he looked along the hallway for somewhere to hide. He went for the secret room. I pushed the picture frame to the side and hit the button. The door opened and we ran in.

"Shane, Until you hand Claire over, We will be breaking your games one by one. Starting with Call Of Duty" She said cheerfully. Shane looked as if he had just been sentenced to death. Then we heard a snap.

"My baby!" He called out. I glared at him. Three games later he handed me over.

"I'll remember this" I promised him.

"It's getting dark wanna head over to that store?" Michael asked. Eve was now jumping up and down chanting yes over and over again. Shane shrugged. Everyone turned to face me. Eve gave me a warning glance.

"You will say yes or face the consequences" Eve growled. She actually scared me a little. I nodded and walked towards the front door.

"Do you wanna just eat out later, It's on me...?" I asked.

"I can't say no to free dinner" Michael chuckled. Eve pinched him.

Shopping was pretty fun. Eve and I had a little runway show for the guys. Their reactions were pretty damn hilarious! Eve ended up buying me a truck load of clothes. She bought triple the amount for herself. Poor Michael. I don't think his vampire strength will help in this situation. After a huge cat fight, I eventually gave in and let Eve buy me a few two-pieces. More like zero pieces. The lack of material came as a shock to me. The clothes she bought me were scandalous. They were close to being illegal. Shane didn't offer any help in that department. He and Eve were plotting against me. Michael just sat back and tried not to get involved as usual.

"Marjo's Diner?" I asked.

"Well there's not exactly anywhere else to go in this stupid town" Shane whined. I grabbed his hand and held it in mine. Then I stood up on my tip toes and put my lips to his ear.

"Cheer up, honey" I whispered in a seductive tone. I nibbled on his earlobe to lead him on.

"Your playful today Claire Bear" Shane chuckled. Michael and Eve turned around to face us. Their facial expressions showed they were confused. I bit my lip and looked at my shoes, feeling embarrassed. I must look like a cherry.

"Nothing to see here folks" Shane told Eve and Michael.

"Sure" Michael scoffed.

"You wanna stay and enjoy the show? Didn't peg you for the type, eh Mikey?" Shane teased.

"Blow me Shane" Michael glared.

"I'll leave that to Evie Kins, but thanks" He said with a smooth face. He had his poker face on. No sign of emotion. When Michael turned around back to Eve, He grinned in triumph.

The meal was delicious. To be honest we didn't do much talking. I payed as promised. This enfuriated Shane. What is it with the whole cheque thing? Some kind of man pride thing? I left the waitress a tip. She was grateful. I guess not many people round here leave tips. Money's quite tight. We got a ride home from Detective Hess. Eve stuck some comedy on and I ended up falling asleep. Later that night I startled awake. It was only Shane. I was being carried upstairs. How sweet. I let my eyes close shut and dreamt about being on a beautiful sandy beach with Shane, Eve and Michael. All in all, It was a pretty damn good night.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**Claire's P.O.V**

I awoke to the not so pleasant sound of someone vomiting. I looked over to the other side of the bed. Shane was there. As far as I knew, Vampires couldn't vomit. So that left Eve. I ignored the fact that I was only wearing a tight fitted t-shirt and underwear and jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom that was in the hall. Eve was crouched over the toilet breathing heavily with her hair dangled over her face. She hadn't noticed me yet. I sat behind her and pulled her dark hair out of her face. I didn't even care that there was sick in it.

"Eve Honey?" I asked in a mellow tone. I was trying my best to sound calm. But to be honest I was freaked out. In the whole time that I had been living here, I had never seen or heard Eve vomit. Well, except that time we all came home drunk. She opened her mouth to reply but instead was sick again. I shut the bathroom door so the guys wouldn't hear. The last thing Eve would want right now is Shane mocking her. He could be so insensitive some times. Eve started to gasp in air. She tried to shoo me away with her hands but I wasn't going anywhere.

"Eve, Eve?! Are you OK? What's wrong? Was it the burger you ate last night?" I babbled. Eve turned her head to face me. She had mascara all over her eyes. Most of her make-up from last night had been washed off with her tears. Her bottom lip was quivering and her eyebrows had formed an upside down V shape. Her face was dripping with anguish. She grabbed onto me like I was a life raft and she was drowning. Drowning in an ocean of sorrow. Her nails were digging into my back. She kept pulling me tighter. I started humming a melody and rocked her back and forth in my arms.

"Eve, You can tell me. I won't tell anyone." I cooed. She just buried her face into my shoulder and gripped tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere" I promised her. Her red lips parted and she sucked in a deep breath.

"Thank you" She choked. I smiled down at her and hugged her close. Her iPod was lying on the floor. You Can Count On Me came on. How Ironic.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

**Claire's P.O.V**

After a few hours past with Eve still asleep in my arms, I thought of the only explanation I could think of. But it couldn't be?! Could it? As far as I knew vampires couldn't reproduce and I doubt Eve would be the Sleeping Around kinda girl. Eve started to stir in my arms.

"Hey Evie" I said softly using Michael's pet nickname for her. She hummed in response.

"Hunny, I think we need to go to the shops" I whispered, Careful not to wake Shane. She rolled her eyes.

"Really Claire? You pick this moment to finally want to go shopping?" She groaned.

"Eve, I think you're pregnant" I said with a fake smile on my face. As if on cue, She jumped out of my arms and ran over to the toilet. I grasped her hair up in a pony tail whilst brushing stray hairs out her face. After she had finally finished throwing up she parted her lips to speak.

"Okay I'll go. Can I have a minute to get ready" She asked.

"Of course" I said. I gave her one more hug before leaving. Shane was in my room and I didn't want to wake him for obvious reasons. So I walked into Eve's room and took an outfit out of my vacation suitcase. I threw on the clothes and stuck my hair up in a messy top bun. I put on some nude lip gloss and brown mascara. When I walked into the hall, Eve was curled up on the staircase whilst clinging on to the bars. Then I noticed what was in her hand. It was a bottle of Shane's cheap beer. The stuff Michael bought him for his birthday a few months ago.

"Eve, _NO!_" I yelled as she pulled the bottle up to her faded red lips. I grabbed the bottle out of her hands. She burst into tears.

"Claire. I can't do this. Kids can't have kids! This whole situation is fucked up!" She moaned.

"I thought you wanted kids" I reminded her.

"Yeh, But I thought Michael and I couldn't have kids. I always want what I can't have. You know how stubborn I am" She said to me.

"Eve, we can panic later. First we need to determine if you're actually pregnant" I ordered.

"Pharmacy?" She asked. I nodded in agreement and pulled her up. She checked her make-up and then we both sneaked out the front door and into her Hearse. I didn't think it was a good idea to let Eve drive but we didn't have another choice. We stopped outside the pharmacy. Eve just sat still in her seat while staring at the neon sign. It was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

**Claire's P.O.V **

We returned home half an hour later with hundreds of pregnancy test boxes shoved into our bags. Eve unlocked the door and we were just about to start sneeking up to the bathroom when someone cleared their throat. We turned around to find Shane with one hand on his hip and the other pointing at us.

"Where have you been young lady?" He asked in a stern tone.

"Young Lady? Who do you think you are my father?" I giggled anxiously. Eve cringed at that one. Eve's nose was up in the air and her nostrils were flaring.

"You cooked" She said practically drooling. Oh god? Is she getting pregnant lady cravings already.

"Yeah, I made chilli. No need to thank me for slaving over the stove just go help yourselves" Shane muttered. Eve looked to me for approval. I shook my head. I remember reading somewhere that eating spicy foods is bad for the baby.

"No thanks, We'll be back down in a few minutes. Just gotta go...err...change...?" Eve said not sounding very sure of herself. Shane dismissed us and then we ran upstairs. We followed the instructions on the box carefully and awaited the results of the test.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"What do they say?" Eve yelled with her hands over her face.

"You gotta give it a few minutes. Stop being so impatient" I told her. She started tapping her foot against the solid tiled floor. I picked up two of the tests at random.

"This ones negative-" I said but was interupted by Eve's sigh of relief. "But! This ones possitive"

"Check the other ones!" She panicked. 10 minutes later we found out she was pregnant. After Eve cried it out we went downstairs. Shane passed us on the stairs. We walked into the kitchen to dispose of the tests. Eve perfected her makeup whilst we sat round the table in the kitchen. A few minutes later Shane came barging in.

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?!" Shane yelled whilst holding up a pregnancy test. Eve's eyes were popping out her head.

"Shane...If you'll just let us explain-" I started to say.

"Please! Claire, I'm only gonna ask you once, whatever you say I'll believe you, are you or are you not knocked up?" Shane said through his teeth.

"Claire's not pregnant-" Eve wailed.

"Well then how do you explian this?" He yelled throwing the test into the wall.

"-But I am, Pregnant I mean. I'm not Claire. Ha, It be funny if I was. Would I make a good Claire? I mean don't get me wrong it's a great name but I've never met a gothic Claire. Have-" Eve babbled.

"I'm going to kill him! Take out his teeth, Stick nails in his head, Break every part of his body and tear him apart. Then I'll roast the pieces on the barbaque" Shane chuckled like a mad man. His eyes were filled with rage but he was laughing. I guess he just liked thinking about killing vamps. Then I heard the front door slam shut and keys being thrown on the table. Shane ran into the hall. Then we heard yelling and wailing.

"No!" Eve and I yelled at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Eve and I both rushed into hallway after hearing a strange thump followed by wailing. We were both thinking the same thing. Michael's in pain. But when we reached the living room we realised it wasn't Michael who was in pain, It was Shane. Michael looked at me apologetically.

"Claire, I'm so sorry! It's just...he just...then he tried...so I hit him" Michael said not making much sense. I looked to Eve for a translation.

"Shane did a terrible job of trying to jump Michael, Shane got aggressive, So Michael got defensive. Then he socked him. I'm so proud of you Mikey!" She giggled. She welcomed him home and hugged him before dragging him into the living room. Shane recovered soon after from the minor accident.

* * *

A few months had passed. Eve had gotten an ultra-sound and found out she was having a girl. She had gotten over her depression with Michael's help. Now she was fairly happy about the whole situation. Eve and I had picked out many baby names. The four of us had decided on Evelina. Evelina Glass, It was unique, cute and hard a sort of gothic sound to it. Eve was delighted. After a long debate, I finally convinced Eve that Black was not a suitable colour scheme for a baby's room. So she settled on purple. But there was to be no pink what so ever in the baby's room. Poor Evelina had no idea what was coming when she got home from the hospital.

I was staring out the window of my room. Trying to see if Eve was here yet. Shane and I were the only ones in the house because the happy couple were away to get another scan. They said they would be back hours ago. I was starting to get worried. Shane had went MIA. He was looking up and down the streets for them. A few minutes later I heard the sound of someones keys in the door. I started to descend the stairs but Eve pushed right past me sobbing and went up to her room. Michael was paler than usual. He ignored me and walked into the kitchen. A few moments later I heard things being smashed. I decided it was best to call Shane. I couldn't deal with the two of them at once. I dug my cell out my back pocket and put in Shane's number.

"Hel-" He started but was interrupted by my serious tone.

"Get home, Now! Emergency. No time to explain." I ordered before hanging up. Shane was back home within 10 minutes. He opened the door and slammed it. He looked as if he was going to start shouting at Michael but when he heard smashing he just looked confused.

"What the hell's going on?" He asked abruptly.

"Go deal with Michael, I'll deal with Eve. Somethings really wrong and I don't know what. They're-They're acting really off." I sobbed. Shane started to head towards the kitchen. Time to deal with Eve. I walked upstairs and tried to open her door but found it was locked. She wasn't responding to anything I said. All I could hear was sobbing. After a few hours I started to walk downstairs. Michael had his guitar out. His eyes looked weird. It was like he wanted to cry but his body wouldn't let him. Shane said he'd deal with Eve too. It wasn't until I heard the last few minutes of the song he was playing, that I knew what was wrong with the pair of them.

_You were just a Small Bump unborn, in Four months you're brought to life, _

_You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your Mother's eyes, _

_I'll hold your body in my hands be as gentle as I can, but for now you're scan of my unmade plans,_

_ Small bump four months you are brought to life _

_ and ill whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth, _

_ If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_

_ You are my one, and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_ you are my one, and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. _

_And you'll be alright._

_ You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin. _

_ With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin._

_ Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice._

_ And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide a small bump, in Four months you'll open your eyes._

_and I'll hold you tightly, and tell you nothing but truth, _

_If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you _

_you are my one, and only. _

_and You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. _

_you are my one, and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. _

_And you'll be alright. _

_ and You can lie with me, _

_with your tiny feet when your half asleep, I'll leave you be. _

_Right in front of me for a couple weeks. _

_So I can keep you safe._

_Cause you are my one, and only. _

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. _

_you are my one, and only. _

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. _

_And you'll be alright. _

_cause You were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life. _

_Maybe you were needed up there but we're still un-aware as why_

My heart literally snapped in half.


End file.
